The invention pertains to a method for treating a vertigo or the like attack, as when afflicted with Meniere's disease.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,386 describes portable apparatus for treatment of a nystagmus condition in a patient, and said patent contains a substantial background statement which need not now be repeated. The apparatus of said patent deals with controlled supply of gas flow to the region of one or both eardrums, such that a predetermined thermal difference characterizes the environment of the respective ears. Although desirable results are available through use of the patented device, I have found that even more dramatic results are achievable by means other than the gas-flow techniques of said patent; specifically, when the applied thermal environment is via a liquid, a faster result is observed.